2 Faces - A DamonStefanElena Tragedy
by klaroline.makaylasotp
Summary: Based on the song 2 faces by B-mike. Stefan and Elena are married and Stefan finds out Elena has been having an affair. What happens next? EPOV RATED M just to be safe Delena and Stelena pairings my very first story, please be nice. currently a one shot; if asked I will write this story from Stefan's point of view or even Damon's point of view. WARNING: TWISTED/UNHINGED/OOC Stefan


**A/N: This is my very first fanfiction or even attempt to write one. That being said I hope everyone enjoys it and if not let me know! Feel free to let me know if there's anything I can do to improve my writing style or if I should even continue. This idea is based on two songs mostly on 2 faces by B-mike and a little on Unfaithful by Rihanna.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing, everything/everyone belongs to their rightful owner!**

Key:

 **Bold = conversation/what's being said out loud**

 _italics = Elena's thoughts_

 _POW! POW! = gunshot_

/

I smile as Stefan kisses me on my forehead before getting up to get my usual morning coffee. It's one of my favorite things about Stefan Salvatore... my husband.

/

Now that I'm ready and have finished my coffee I glance at my watch and realize the time. _Oh shit... I'm late_. I glance at Stefan before telling him

 **"Babe...I have to run some errands."**

 **"Alright, I love you, baby."**

 **"I love you too silly, why are you acting so crazy?"**

 **"You've been acting shady. You're so distant lately. You're always busy when I talk and try to hold you anymore. Do you expect me to pretend like your actions never phase me?"** _I sigh knowing that he's right but I need to leave_.

 **"Babe, I don't have the time for this, it's time for me to leave."** Stefan's replies with **"Exactly. That's the type of shit I'm talking 'bout."**

 _I grab my keys and dart out the door. I head towards him.. Damon Salvatore. This has been going on for so long I don't even remember how it really began. I've been with Stefan 8 years; married for 5 years. And I've been with Damon almost at long... It started sometime after a year into mine and Stefan's relationship. I love them both... My heart is in two completely different places. Stefan, he's my husband, my best friend, and my constant... and Damon.. he's the reason the sun shines, he pushes me to be better, he's my best friend, my lover, and my rock. Damon is there and supports me always. Stefan is always there. Damon is protective of me but won't baby me. Stefan lets me make my own choices whether it's for the better or not.. and he's so sweet to me. Damon is sweet to me as well but he's also.. rough with me. Stefan puts me in this box of being fragile, breakable, sensitive and independent. While with Damon, I'm sexy, strong, sweet, and an equal. Stefan is the one I met first... Damon is Danger, Passion, and Excitement. With Damon it's fire and earth, never a dull moment, full of passion, and durable... it's strong.. and it's constantly growing, becoming stronger. With Stefan it's like Water and air, it's gentle, comforting, constant, never changing, it's never a surprise. With Stefan, I know what I'm getting. I know that both Stefan and Damon are losing patience, that I'm going to have to choose soon before something happens... it's just so complicated, I keep falling in love with them both harder and deeper... I can see it killing Damon when he watches me walk out the door to go back to Stefan. I can see his face just fall..._ I sigh as I pull into the motel and park my car before killing the ignition and heading to the room we always get. Room 7. Our room. As soon as I open the door and step inside I'm pushed back against the door being kissed and ravaged by Damon.

/

Damon's in the bathroom when it happens. The door is kicked open, and I see its Stefan... and he has a gun with him.. _oh, no..._ I hear Stefan scream **"Come here bitch you fucking little whore!"** He puts the gun to my head and screams **"where the fuck is he?!" "Baby, he's not here" "You really think I'm that silly? You think I'm that stupid? Last chance or imma blast you!"** **"Okay, okay, Stefan doesn't hurt him though, he's in the bathroom!"** Stefan walks over to the bathroom door and... POW! POW! I scream **"Baby no!"** _Stefan just shot and killed his brother... I don't even have time to let that sink in before Stefan opens the bathroom door to see his brother in a pool of his own blood. Stefan laughs but it's twisted... full of pain and anger..._

 **"you made me believe and love you...ain't it funny?! Now there are a dozen cop cars out there waiting for me! We said 'til death does us part', well we made it honey... What the fuck did you expect; you knew this day was coming!"**

 **"please... Stefan, please don't do this..."** I beg and plead with him.

 **"What's that? Don't do this? …. Why, bitch? Why?!"**

 **"I'm sorry, I love you..." he continues on his rant as if I never spoke,**

 **"Look at what you made me do, you made me fucking kill him.."**

 **"baby...Stefan, I love you."**

 **"No, you don't!"**

 **"Yes, I do, please don't do this Stefan, please...I love you."**

" **No, fuck you! See my brother just did; now he's in a blood pool. Say hi to the officers honey, now, wave goodbye."** POW! POW! **"** **'Til death do us part, right?"** POW! POW!


End file.
